


Static Shock: Real Life Edition

by reader1718



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Static Shock: Real Life Edition

Static Shock: Real-Life Edition

SUMMARY: What if the Big Bang from Static Shock happened in real-world present day New York? Who would be a Bang Baby? What powers would they have? All this and more will be answered in this real-life version of the popular cartoon Static Shock.

CHARACTERS

TONY WYZEK/STATIC SHOCK: Tony gains electrical powers after the Big Bang and becomes the Static Shock of our world

RIFF AND THE JETS: do get powers in the Big Bang; minor mention of some of their powers

*The Sharks split into two factions---the Meta-breed and the Rough Pack. The Rough Pack consists of Ferret, Hyde, and Kangorr. The Meta-breed consists of Hotstreak, Talon, Shiv, Ebon, and Aquamaria. Baby John becomes the real-world Gear.

STORY: Tony Wyzek couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friends were in the the local coffee shop where he worked having a war council with the Sharks, the rival gang to their gang, the Jets. The place they'd decided on was down by the docks, but they unfortunately didn't listen to the news like Tony did. If they had, they might have known that there were canisters of an illegal gas that had been developed by a local company stored there, and they might have chosen a different location. Finally, Tony stepped in to try to warn them and tell them to wear gas masks, but neither the Jets nor the Sharks seemed to listen. So Tony made plans to go down to the docks and stop them no matter what it took. Doc, the store owner, tried to convince him to not go, saying that the boys deserved what they got for not listening to him. He couldn't convince Tony, though, and that night Tony set off for the docks, forgetting his own gas mask in the process. When he got there, though, he discovered the Jets and Sharks in the middle of a rumble, and found out the Jets had listened to him and were wearing their masks, but the Sharks weren't. The police soon found out about the fight and came in to break it up, and some of the gas canisters got punctured in the process, releasing their contents. As a result, Tony and the Sharks gang members all breathed in the gas and started to cough. They all headed home after that and went to sleep, unaware of the surprise they would wake up to the next morning. The next morning, Tony awoke, unable to remember how he'd gotten home because he'd been rather delirious when he'd headed off after breathing in the gas the night before. As he tried to get out of bed, the sheets started to stick to him. "Dang static electricity!" Tony said, trying to extricate himself from the sheets. He failed, though, and the sheets kept on clinging to him. He finally made it to the bathroom to take his shower and as his hand passed near his dad's razor, which was sitting on the counter by the sink, it turned on all by itself-- even though it was UNPLUGGED! "Dad's razor!" Tony exclaimed, shocked, but the shock wasn't over yet. Tony looked in the mirror and saw sparks playing all over his body! "I'm a human fuse box!" Tony cried in awe. He didn't know how he was going to tell his friends since he couldn't control his powers yet. So he voted not to tell them just yet until he had better control of his new powers. A better question was this: Would his friends accept his new powers or would they denounce him as a freak? There was one of them he knew he could probably count on--Baby John. Baby John was a huge comic book fan and would probably be willing to help him learn to control and work with his powers, find a costume and come up with a secret identity. He saw Baby John alone later that day, and just as he'd hoped, Baby John was totally willing to get involved in anything superhero related, plus he was willing to keep Tony's secret. They raided several costume shops to find something that looked good. After four or five different tries, they were successful. Tony and Baby John then set out going through a list of possible names to come up with a good secret identity for him, and finally settled on Static Shock. Tony began leading a double life as a superhero and regular kid the following day, with his friends never suspecting a thing, except for Baby John who knew everything. Over time, though, Baby John's exposure to the gas on Tony's clothes gave him powers too. Baby John developed extreme intelligence and an ability to invent computer programs and technology from scratch.He invented a robot which he named Backpack, rocket powered skates, zap caps--to give Tony a recharge when his powers shorted out or to make it look like he had his powers if something went wrong with them, and many other inventions designed to help Tony in his superhero life. He eventually took the name Gear and became Tony's sidekick, the two of them fighting crime side by side, with their friends completely unaware. Tony and Baby John had a blast doing superhero stuff together, and for Baby John it was a dream come true. Both of them truly enjoyed having powers and putting a stop to the crimes of the new metahumans around town, which included the Sharks, who had split themselves into two groups--the Metabreed and the Rough Pack. The Meta-breed's members were Hotstreak, Talon, Shiv, Ebon, and Aquamaria, while the Rough Pack's members were Hyde, Kangorr and Ferret. They were wreaking havoc all over New York City with their new powers and it was up to the real world's Static and Gear to stop them. So they continued to fight crime in secret, frequently making excuses to get away from their friends so they could go change into their costumes. Finally, one day their identities were exposed to their parents, though. The two boys were outside Doc's shop when Bernardo, who'd turned into a strange shadow creature who now called himself Ebon, told them that he and the Meta-Breed had kidnapped Tony and Baby John's parents and was going to hold them until Static and Gear showed up to save them. So Tony and Baby John made an excuse to leave, then left and changed into their costumes. They then went and looked for Ebon's headquarters to find out where he was holding their parents. They finally found them in an old warehouse in an abandoned part of the Bronx. Tony and Baby John were both shocked when they found out why Ebon wanted them there. He knew Static and Gear's true identities and wanted to use that information to blackmail them into becoming criminals. He had even told their parents his plan, so their families put two and two together and figured out that Tony and Baby John were also the Bang Babies Static Shock and Gear. Surprisingly, though, they were willing to accept it. Static and Gear managed to get their parents out of Ebon's clutches and gave him and the rest of the Meta-breed a pretty hard hit to the head in the process, so they didn't remember Static and Gear's true identities when they woke up later. Their parents let them go on being superheroes because they were the only ones actually doing good with their powers and things were okay between all of them from that point on. About a month later, the rest of the Jets found out about Baby John and Tony's super hero activities when Rough Pack member Ferret got hold of a piece of Static's clothing after a skirmish one day. Later, Tony and Baby John went with the rest of the Jets to Doc's store to get some coffee. They had just settled down with the coffee when Tony spotted Ferret on the street outside sniffing around. Oh no, it's Ferret face! Tony thought and nudged Baby John. Baby John looked where Tony was pointing and immediately spotted Ferret. The guy was walking around in nice clothes as if he really thought it would help him blend in better. He still stuck out like a sore thumb, though. Tony and Baby John were at a loss as to what to do--they couldn't change into their costumes in front of the rest of the Jets, but if they didn't and Ferret tracked them in here, he would figure out who they were and blow their secret to their friends. It was a lose-lose situation--get their identities exposed by Ferret or change into their costumes in front of their friends and do it themselves. Before they could decide what to do, though, Ferret's keen nose found them in the store and he came in there, sniffing around. Finally he was led right to Tony and said, "Gotcha Static!" Tony didn't know what to do there--Ferret had just called him out in front of his friends. He then saw an antique coffee maker made of metal up on the shelf behind him and got an idea. Tony held his hand behind his back and shot a spark out of his finger over to the coffee pot, lifting it into the air and sending it right at Ferret, who by this time had been joined by Hyde and Kangorr. "Let's get out of here!" Riff shouted, sounding genuinely scared for the first time in his life. No one needed to be told twice. They raced pell mell down the stairs and out the basement door. They headed for an abandoned warehouse down the street near the docks and barricaded themselves inside, but all too soon the Rough Pack caught up to them. "We know you're in there, Static! Why don't you come on out and face us?" Hyde called from outside the door. "Static? Oh no. Please don't tell me you're the bang baby they call Static Shock, Tony," Riff said. Tony knew they were caught and realized the time had come to confess. "Actually, he's telling the truth. The night of the Big Bang, I inhaled some of the gas and woke up with electromagnetic powers. I went to Baby John for help with deciding what to do with them since he loves comic books and stuff like that. He helped me pick out a costume and come up with a name, and that's when I started fighting crime," Tony admitted. "But what about Gear? When did he come in? Who is he? Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Riff and the other Jets were all asking questions. "Whoa. People, he can only answer one question at a time. As for Gear, I can answer that because I'm Gear. I didn't get any powers from the Big Bang initially, but after hanging around with Tony long enough, the gas from his clothes seeped into me and gave me super intelligence. Basically, now I'm pretty much a genius thanks to the Big Bang gas. After my powers manifested, I invented a robot called Backpack, rocket powered skates, and all sorts of things so I could help Tony fight crime. We became partners and I took the name Gear because of my powers," Baby John explained. Riff and the rest of the Jets were totally blown away upon finding out their best friends were Static and Gear. They all thought it was so cool to have superheroes for friends and accepted Tony and Baby John just the way they were. Tony and Baby John kept on being Static and Gear for several years before someone who decided Bang Babies were too dangerous created an antidote for the Big Bang gas and the metahumans all ended up inhaling it, including Static and Gear. One by one they started to lose their powers and as a result many members of the Metabreed and all three members of the Rough Pack began reverting to normal along with all the other Bang Babies. Static and Gear knew they didn't want to lose their powers because the world needed heroes to keep it safe. Ebon stole some of the Big Bang gas and was planning on staging another one after this one had run its course. However, Static and Gear stopped him from releasing it and stole the gas back, turning it over to the government. Gear then made an antidote for the Big Bang gas antidote and he and Static took it, meaning that they still had their powers when it was all over. They eventually became some of the world's most famous heroes--quite a legacy to leave behind for two very special boys whose super hero careers had started as an accident.


End file.
